


Stuff Went Wrong

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt, M/M, NSFW, ish, not explicit, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as s simple enough plan for Thatch, get the two fire controlers in the same place at the same time for long enough and someone will break and begin speaking about their attraction. Simple, right? Wrong. Somehow  something goes wrong and the duo end up in a misunderstanding situation. Marco/Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff Went Wrong

Marco was grabbed by Thatch and hit with a burst of Haki, before he could defend himself and he was hit over the head by something. His best friend would pay for this when he woke up. But when he woke it was to someone squirming in his lap and the cold bars of seastone to his back.

As whoever was on him wiggled more and fought something he felt himself waking more if only due to the fiction that was slowly but surely making his male anatomy react. “Oi, stop movin’ ‘round, ya?” He grunted and realised the other was cuffed as if hugging the zoan man. Eyes looked at the one in his lap and he raised an already high brow higher. “Ace?” He questioned and the Logia user grunted before looking at him with a pout. Well, there went any hope of Marco calming his now raging erection down.

“Izou, man, that guy- how can one sneak about so effectively wearing what he does?! He slapped a cuff on me then him and Thatch shoved me in here on you like this. The hell do they think they are doing?!” When Ace wiggled about more, Marco’s eyes widened and he groaned. “Marco? You okay? I’m not too heavy for you or anything, right?”

“Nah, ‘is not that, yoi.” He was positive Ace would feel his boner by now though!

Ace watched Marco for a bit before slowly shifting his weight and he saw Marco make a face, open mouth as if gasping and eyes going hazy- Oh! He knew what was poking now and it was not a dagger like he’d originally assumed. “Um, so, you know why we are in here?”

Yes, “not a clue yoi.” Because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and pined away about Ace to Thatch probably long enough his now ex-best friend decided to do something about it- He squawked when Ace tried to lift himself using his cuffed wrists and fell back into Marco’s lap exhausted.

Gods, his erection hurt- he was wanting something anything to help sooth the burn he felt. To help release all that was building up. “I- I might actually,” Ace grumbled and looked away. “I mentioned something to Thatch about- uh- wanting to- ya know, was bored and lonely and wanted er- relief. B-but wanting a p-partner for it.” Of course the first division commander’s name had been dropped once or twice.

Marco decided to go along with this, simply because he realized this may be his only time ever to enjoy the man he was crushing on for so long, and having one sweet memory would be better than living for eternity to watch Ace wither away. “Ah, if that’s tha case, ah did ask Thatch if he wanted ta go to tha whore house later ta see if there was anyone with it, yoi.” A complete lie but if Ace thought he was willing too then maybe- it was a terrible and horrible idea but he couldn’t help himself.

Ace’s head snapped around to look at Marco wide eyed and he worried his bottom lip. “If- if that’s the case- would- uh would you like to-” Looking down filled with shyness Ace didn’t dare to try and make eye contact with Marco.

“Yeah~” Marco let his tone lower and lifted his hips some to push his erection against Ace’s ass. “Ya know though, that if we do it here, we can only do it one way, ya? Cant really maneuver me on top an ah kinda don’t wanna at tha moment yoi.”

Ace’s shiver and small moan was enough for Marco and he tugged at the pants on the young man, “Lift up yoi, so ah can get these down some~” When ace eager did as instructed Marco got the shorts down just passed the curve of his ass and hurried to get his own cock free of the sash and pants he wore. When Ace lowered himself again he gasped as he felt that marco was slightly slick.

“I- I don’t have any-” He flushed at knowing that it would likely hurt especially without anything to slick himself or Marco up. But he really wanted this. Marco grunted and nodded, looking around before reaching out to grab Ace’s own cock.

“Gonna get ya off an use that~” Marco smirked and Ace shuddered as he let out a small sound. “Ya like that idea, do ya~” His hand twitched and Ace bucked and moaned. At this moment Marco really wished they were free and that he could do this properly. Either way he licked the fingers of his other hand and quickly wedged his hand between himself and ace. One finger poking and prodding at Ace’s asshole until he pushed it in receiving a startled squeak from Ace.

.~:*:~.

When Thatch and Izou finally did show up Ace was resting soundly fully against Marco who had his arms wrapped around the young fire user. The seastone and their activities from not long ago had wore the much younger man out. Thatch laughed upon entering and was smirking at the duo, not noticing that Ace was up too. “Finny got the balls to tell our little firecracker that you like him?”

Marco sucked in a breath and didn’t notice Ace’s awakening. “Shut tha fuck up, Thatch. Ya tricked ‘im, tricked ‘im inta this an’ now ya fucked it all up. He’ll- he’ll never look at me tha same an’ I lost any chance ah had at ‘im. Ah- ah’m only bein selfish an relishin’ in tha only time ah’ll be able ta be with ‘im.”

Thatch’s laughter cut off upon seeing Marco’s face. “Wh- what?”

“Just let us out of here.” He bit his tongue before his speech tick could enter, he wasn’t in the mood for any of this now. “Ace, wake up.” He shook the brunet and Ace looked up at him with a startled look. “They’re here ta free us.” Damn, he said ‘ta’.

“M- Marco-”

“I said get up!” Marco snapped and as the cuffs fell away Ace scurried away so confused. Marco practically fled the room and left a very stunned trio behind.

“Ace, what happened? Marco-” Izo started.

“He liked me?” Ace asked softly then gripped his hair. “Fuck I- i told him that you were trying to set us up for- for sex- it was the only lie I could think up of as he just sat there and- we- he has to hate me now!”

Thatch grabbed Ace’s face, “how the hell did you two end up screwing up such an easy opportunity to talk?! Come on, we’ve got to fix this before the birdbrain does something stupid.”


End file.
